


Once Bitten

by LostGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike learns Andrew's little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Once Bitten  
>  Author: Lostgirl  
>  Paring: Spike/Andrew  
>  Rating: NC17  
>  Feedback: lostgirlslair AT yahoo.com  
>  Spoilers: Set season 7  
>  Summary: Spike learns Andrew's little secret.
> 
> Big thanks to [](http://kyrieane.livejournal.com/profile)[**kyrieane**](http://kyrieane.livejournal.com/) for the beta!!
> 
> Okay, I'm . . . uh, nervous about posting this. I've never written this paring before, but [](http://ladygaladriel04.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladygaladriel04**](http://ladygaladriel04.livejournal.com/) wanted Spike/Andrew and that's what she was gonna get. ::nods firmly:: Here ya go, sweetie! I hope you like it!

Andrew wasn't sure what was wrong with him.  It wasn't the bite itself.  That had hurt more than he cared to think about.  Not that . . . not that he didn't deserve it.  He'd done a lot wrong, hurt so many people . . .

Still, he found he couldn't _not_ look at a Spike.  Whenever the vampire was in the room, he'd keep glancing at him, checking to make sure he was still there.  Which was the opposite of what everyone else thought he was doing.  Several of the Potentials, the ones he'd kinda made friends with, would sometimes get in between him and the vampire.  He guessed it was something in their nature, that thing that made them potential Slayers.

He'd never said anything, but he hated it.  He wanted to be able to see the vampire, wanted to watch as Spike moved or spoke.  He found himself straining to hear the words, even if he was managing to keep his eyes off the other man.

Now... Now, he sat at the table, trying to keep busy with books that bored him.  Endless descriptions of demons, endless things the First could send against them, all of it out of his hands, everything out of his hands.

He couldn't stop himself from looking at Spike again.  They were the only two in the living room for once, the only two in the house.  The vampire turned, meeting his eyes and Andrew looked quickly away, back to the books.

"Why you staring at me?"

"I'm not," Andrew answered without looking up from the words.

"Not now, but ya have been.  I'm not gonna bite ya again, kid.  Triggers all sorted."

"I . . . I know that," Andrew still couldn't bring himself to look up.

"So why d'ya keep staring?"

"Uh, I don't know."  Andrew was pretending to take notes, pretending so hard he didn't notice that Spike was coming over to him.  Didn't realize it until one room temperature hand landed on his shoulder.

He jumped, sending the chair and himself toppling, more startled by the jolt the touch sent through him than by Spike.

The vampire raised an eyebrow at him.  Andrew just lay on the floor, staring up at him.  He watched Spike sniff the air, and then offer a hand to help him up.

"Uh, thanks," Andrew muttered, taking the hand, trying to keep himself from noticing how it felt against his own.

"What do you know about vampire senses?"  Spike asked, leaning back against the wall, quirking his scarred eyebrow.

Andrew tried not to stare at it, instead looking down at his own hands.

"Uh, um.  They're good?"

"Right," Spike drawled.  "Can smell all sorts of things on people.  You know what happens when someone gets turned on?"

Andrew's eyes flew to Spike's, wide as Star Trek collector's plates.

"They send out pheromones, right?  Those things that scream, 'come fuck me'?"

Spike pushed away from the wall, taking a hip-sliding step toward Andrew.  The younger man didn't back up, instead reaching down and pinching his arm.  He had to be dreaming.  Had to be.

Spike was staring at him, eyes direct and . . . and the way he was moving and . . . Andrew could feel himself hardening, his jeans getting too tight.  Then Spike was right in front of him and he couldn't hold back a whimper.

"Can smell them on you," Spike was saying, "Fairly fill the room with 'em, you do."

Andrew swallowed hard, trying to find something to say.  Anything.  No, this wasn't a dream.  If it were a dream, well, he wouldn't be so choked up.  Would he?

_No, I'd be suave.  Unless this is one of the nightmares and Spike is about to start laughing, and then all the girls will come in from training, and Spike will tell them, and they'll start laughing, and Giles will come in, and he'll want to know what everyone is laughing about, and they'll tell him, and he'll start--_

Andrew's mental babble died a quick and painless death when Spike tangled a hand in his hair, pulled his head back and lowered his lips.

Andrew let out another whimper when Spike stopped just inches from his lips.

"Come down to the basement, tonight.  Be quiet about it."  Then Spike let go of him and left, just . . . left.

***

Andrew stepped over Amanda, throwing looks in every direction his head would turn as he stumbled into the kitchen.  Everyone was asleep, but they'd be getting up in just a few hours.  He'd had to wait though.  Giles had been in the kitchen until late, reading something.  He'd finally gone to bed, now.

There'd never been any danger of Andrew falling asleep.  He'd spent the whole day thinking about this, wondering if it weren't some kind of trick.  Maybe, maybe he'd go down there and Spike would laugh at him for believing it.  Maybe nobody was actually asleep, but just pretending, waiting for him to open the door before they started snickering.

He had to take the chance though, didn't he?  What if . . . what if it wasn't a trick?  His heart sped up at that thought, his breathing coming more shallowly.  He laid his hand on the door to the basement, hesitating.

This was it.  If he opened this door, whatever was going to happen would happen and . . . he wouldn't be able to back out.

Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob, opened the door.

There was a light on down there.

Andrew took another deep breath, shutting the door behind him as soon as he stepped onto the stairs.  He didn't call down to Spike, didn't say anything.  He was afraid of the kind of answer he might get in response.  Instead, he took the stairs one at a time.  Slow, so that he could draw out the fantasy playing in his mind.

"You gonna make me wait much longer?"  Spike's voice held amusement.  Andrew felt his heart rate skyrocket.

"Uh, n-no?"  With that, he went down the stairs at a normal pace.  Spike was lying on his cot, reading a book, apparently, but . . .

Oh, god.

The vampire wasn't wearing anything.  Not a sheet, not a stitch.  Andrew's breath caught in his throat, his cock instantly hard.

"Mmmm," Spike hummed, putting the book aside and turning to lie, casually, on his back, stacking his hands behind his head.  "Now that smells good.  Bring it over here?"

Andrew swallowed against the lump in his throat, taking two steps closer and standing just out of arm's reach.

"I, uh . . ." He had absolutely no idea what to say.  His mind was a jumble of too many things all of them only half there anyway, his eyes fixed on the erection Spike was sporting.

"First time?"

"What?"  Andrew shook his head, eyes still glued to the other man's cock.  "N-no.  I, uh . . . J-Jonathan and--"

"Don't need to know your whole history," Spike chuckled.  "Just needed to know how slow I was gonna have to do you."

Andrew shivered, eyes sliding up Spike's body when the vampire threw his legs over the edge of the cot, standing.  The vampire prowled around him.  Andrew stood very still, half afraid that moving would shatter everything.

Spike rubbed a hand along his back, pressing his body along Andrew's.

"You smell sweet, tasted it too," Spike murmured against his ear, bringing goosebumps up all over Andrew's skin.  The man's hands slid around his waist, up under his t-shirt to rub against skin.  Andrew threw his head back, gasping.  "Oh, this should be fun."

Spike nipped at his ear before licking down Andrew's neck, over the healed bite wound.  He stopped there, tongue rasping over the scar.  His fingers twisted at Andrew's nipples as the young man groaned, rolling his head to the side.

"I-I . . . oh," Andrew couldn't get words to form.  They huddled in his throat, making it hard to swallow, hard to breathe.

Spike chuckled against his neck, hands running down his slight chest to slip into Andrew's sleep pants.  Andrew whimpered when one hand closed round his hard cock, bucking up into the grip.

"Hmmm, so hard and ready.  Been thinking about me, boy?"

Nodding automatically, Andrew tried to pant out an answer, but found it impossible with Spike stroking him so slow.  The vampire's gripped tightened, pulling a choked scream from Andrew.  The younger man pressed back, feeling Spike's hard-on rub against him, before slamming his hips forward to get more of that grip.

"You want it?  Want me to fuck you?"

Again, Andrew could only nod, whimpering when Spike withdrew his hands.

"Strip," Spike demanded, digging in the pockets of his duster.

Andrew didn't think he'd ever gotten out of his clothes that fast.  Once naked, he felt suddenly insecure.  There hadn't been time before, not with Spike's hands on him, the other man's voice in his ear . . . now though, standing there as Spike turned with lube in hand, Andrew crossed his arms over himself, looking away.

The vampire threw the lube onto the cot, taking two steps toward him.  Then Spike's hands were slipping round his wrists, pulling them away from his body.

"Don't get shy on me now," the man chuckled, leaning into lick over Andrew's lips.  "Gonna touch every inch of your skin anyway, lick it too."

Shuddering at the words, Andrew let himself be turned, pulled back against Spike's hard body.  The vampire leaned forward pushing Andrew with him until the young man had to put his hands against the nearby wall to keep himself from falling.

Then Spike was licking at his back, tongue leaving wet trails that set Andrew's skin shivering.  Gasping at the feel of it, Andrew tried to ignore the way his cock twitched and pulsed.  The vampire's hands slipped around, kneading his hips, drawing his ass back against Spike's steel hard prick.

Then Spike was working his neck again, licking and nibbling.  Andrew thrust forward into empty air, whimpering when he couldn't find any friction for his aching erection.

"Please . . . Spike . . . please," Andrew knew he was begging, but it didn't matter.  Spike's hand slipped lower to brush his cock and the younger man screamed, almost sure he'd come before they got any farther.  "I . . . I can't . . . can't wait," he whimpered, too far gone to feel embarrassed.

Then Spike's hands were gone, his body no longer pressed close.

Andrew cast a look over his shoulder to see Spike snatching the lube off the bed, slicking his fingers.

He turned backed to the wall, trying to calm himself down.  Biting at his lips, tasting the salt of the sweet on his skin, Andrew had to choke back a shout when Spike touched his hole, pushing one finger inside.

Andrew let his head drop forward, closing his eyes tight at the burn.  He knew he was whimpering, but only distantly, his attention concentrated on his throbbing dick and the way Spike was stretching him.

Another slick finger pressed inside.

Andrew groaned, pressing back to feel more.  Chuckling, Spike leaned in and bit softly at his shoulder.

"Feels good, doesn't it?  Just wait till I get my cock inside you."

Andrew gasped, and then bit his lip to keep from shouting as Spike stroked his prostate.

"I . . . Um, Spike I . . ." He couldn't finish the sentence, couldn't get the words out, but it seemed speaking wasn't necessary.  Spike withdrew his fingers, replacing them with the blunt head of his cock.

"Ask real nice," he murmured against Andrew's ear.

"Please!"  Andrew whimpered, body almost shaking.  "Please, Spike I . . . Oh, god please fuck me."

"Good boy," Spike muttered, pressing into him fast and hard, his grip on Andrew's hips the only thing keeping the younger man upright.  Andrew bit his lips so hard that it bled, trying to hold in the sounds as Spike pulled out and pushed in again.

Andrew pushed himself back, thrusting his own hips to get more, faster, harder.  Then Spike was pounding into him, the vampire's hand slipping around to fist his cock, and all thought flew out the window.  He moaned and bucked, completely unconcerned with whom he woke.

"That's right," Spike panted into his ear, "that's right.  Be a good boy.  Come for me now."

Andrew felt his balls tightened hard and groaned as he came, spattering the basement wall and Spike's hand.

The vampire jerked into him once, twice more before setting his teeth against Andrew's shoulder and flooding the younger man with his cum.

Andrew stayed as he was, leaning against the wall, head hanging as he tried to catch his breath.  Spike lay against him, letting Andrew support both their weights.  Finally, the younger man moved to straighten.

"I, uh . . . I should . . . go?"  Andrew glanced at the vampire, who was already tumbling himself into his cot.

"Hmm?  Yeah, that's good."

Turning, Andrew located his clothes and grabbed them up, trying hard not to look at Spike.

"I'll . . . um, just . . ." he didn't really have any words as he pulled on his pants, tugging his shirt on over his head.  Sighing, Andrew turned, taking the stairs slow again, this time to draw out what little was left.

"Oh, for the love of . . . Get your arse over here," Spike called.

Andrew turned, eyes widening.  The vampire scooted onto his side, making what little room he could on the small cot.

"You comin' or what?"

Andrew grinned, stripping as he bounced over.


End file.
